Total Drama vs WWE: The War To Survivor Series
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the 29th annual Survivor Series where only the strong survive! But this year will be different since Team WWE will face off against Team Total Drama in one epic crossover with twists and turns you will never see coming! Which team will survive? You decide! Special request by Jeff Hardy Fan VR1. Part 2 of preshow battle royal continues!
1. Ch 1: PreShow Battle Royal Kickoff, Pt 1

**Total Drama vs. WWE: The War To Survivor Series  
**

 **Chapter 1: The PreShow Battle Royal Kickoff, Part 1  
**

 **Summary: It's the 29th annual Survivor Series where only the strong survive! But this year will be different since Team WWE will face off against Team Total Drama in one epic crossover with twists and turns you will never see coming? Which team will survive? You decide!  
**

 **Rated T for violence and language.**

 **I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Mattel and other companies.  
**

 **UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is my partner in helping this fourth annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and whatnot. Anyway, on with the fic!  
**

* * *

About an half hour before the scheduled start time of Total Drama vs. WWE: The War To Survivor Series, thousands of residents in Chicago gathered around the Allstate Arena. Of course, there were some of them who were carrying signs across the arena, waiting for the incredible action to occur any minute now. However, since the three main commentators weren't seated yet, the play-by-play announcing came from NXT's announce team, Corey Graves, Byron Saxton and Tom Phillips.

Feeling anticipated for the action to start, they opened up the show instantly.

 **Tom Phillips:** Hello everyone, I'm Tom Phillips and standing alongside me are my broadcast partners for tonight's pre-show, Byron Saxton and Corey Graves! Tonight's gonna be something!

 **Corey Graves:** I can't wait for this! The best of the best from two of the most popular franchises compete to see who is the dominant brand. This feels so exciting, I'm just like a ten-year old boy at Christmas time.

 **Byron Saxton:** And if that doesn't get you excited. WWE has brought back some of the most memorable competitors from the past to compete in this one night only event! Believe me, we're gonna see a lot of surprises, shocks, and especially some stunners!

 **Corey Graves:** Not as shocking as the hugest Survivor Series match-up in history's gonna be! We're talking about 20-on-20. Team Total Drama vs. Team WWE. If Team WWE wins, the WWE gets control of Total Drama and gets all the contestants contracts, therefore deciding their future. If Team Total Drama wins, then Chris McLean gets half-ownership of the WWE, which means he'll be the new permanent general manager of both RAW and SmackDown! Not also that, but he'll own half of the WWE roster, which includes superstars, divas, officials  & employees! This is gonna be action-packed!

 **Tom Phillips:** Well, let's not wait any longer! Let's so to our ring announcer Eden Stiles so we can get this pre-show underway!

With the lights shining all around the ring, the ring announcer for the event (Eden Stiles) got in the ring and spoke on the mic.

 **Eden Stiles:** Ladies and gentleman, the opening contest will be a special 60-man pre-show battle royal. The ring will insist of 30 Total Drama contestants and 30 former and current WWE superstars. Elimination will occur when a superstar is thrown over the top rope and both feet must touch the floor. The last person who is standing for their team after 59 people have been eliminated will win a point for their team! And now, here is our first team!

With her announcement over, the fans awaited the action that was about to occur any moment.

After few seconds of waiting, the Total Drama theme song broke out all through the speakers, resulting in a very respective and lukewarm ovation for the fans. Ezekiel was the first contestant to come out, along with the other members of Team Total Drama. As they were both coming out, Eden introduced them one at a time.

 **Eden Stiles:** First up... Team Total Drama, consisting of Ezekiel, Dawn, Leonard, Noah, Amy, Sammy, Beardo, B, Sam, Rodney, Ella, Dave, Jo, Sanders, Laurie, Miles, Ellody, Mary, Junior, Emma, Kitty, Jen, Tom, Pete, Gerry, Staci, Mickey, Jay, Ennui and Crimson!

 **Corey Graves:** Wow, talk about a total bunch of weirdos.

 **Tom Phillips:** Well, the Total Drama series is known for having such a crazy bunch of characters.

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, it almost feels like I blew up out of a cannon and landed on some weird Cirque Du Soleil show in Vegas.

 **Byron Saxton:** Well, strange as they are, they're gonna make quite an interesting bunch.

The camera ended up getting a good look at Ennui, who gave the cameraman a very scary glare. He ended up backing off in response.

The entire team of Total Drama got inside the ring being greeted by streamers that were thrown at them. Very suitable and receptive for a team that came from a reality show. They were happy to be there for sure.

As the contestants all stretched in anticipation, the song "Tonight's The Night" (whick is RAW's theme song) started blaring out the entire arena. Suddenly, longtime WWE favorite and extreme alumnist, Matt Hardy, came out to a tremendous response from the fans. And so did Drew McIntyre, alongside the rest who were following them.

 **Eden Stiles:** And their opponents... Team WWE! Consisting of Matt Hardy, Drew McIntyre, Adam Rose, Fandango, Jack Swagger, Curtis Axel, Damien Sandow, Zack Ryder, Mojo Rawley, King Barrett, MVP, Shelton Benjamin, Brodus Clay, Justin Gabriel, Ted DiBiase, Rhyno, Goldust, Carlito, Bo Dallas, Apollo Crews, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, Heath Slater, Santino Marella, Baron Corbin, El Torito, Konnor, Viktor, Tyler Breeze and Samoa Joe!

 **Tom Phillips:** So much heavy hitters in this one!

 **Byron Saxton:** Not to mention returns from Matt Hardy, Drew McIntyre, MVP, Brodus Clay, Carlito and the Gold Standard himself, Shelton Benjamin! What a way to start this battle royal for sure!

 **Corey Graves:** Definitely. With a bad-ass lineup like Team WWE has, my money will be on them, 100%.

One by one, the entire team all entered the ring as one complete unit. The members of Team Total Drama all stared them down like they were fighting the hugest battle of their lives. Of course, it was a battle royal since the first real war wouldn't occur again until the end of the night.

But now, all 60 competitors were caught in an intense faceoff. There was only gonna be one team left standing from all of this. And it was all gonna be determined by the sound of one punch. Where was it gonna come from? Where was it gonna be?

 **Corey Graves:** I swear, you can cut the tension with a knife on this one.

 **Byron Saxton:** I'm gonna be on the edge of my seat for this!

But instead of throwing out a punch, everyone on their respective team turned to one man:

Heath Slater.

 **Heath Slater:** *to everyone* Whoa whoa whoa, why are you staring at me like that? I'm not the enemy! Team Total Drama's the enemy!

Unfortunately for everyone in the ring, they didn't think so.

So Matt Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, Apollo Crews, Brodus Clay, Ennui, Rodney, Pete and Gerry both lifted up Heath Slater in a gorilla press position, which sent the so-called "One-Man Band" over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a huge pop!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, there goes the One-Man Rock Band!

 **Tom Phillips:** His show is definitely over there!

 **1st Eliminated: Heath Slater (Team WWE); Eliminated by: Matt Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, Apollo Crews, Brodus Clay, Ennui, Rodney, Pete and Gerry**

While Heath was complaining that he didn't get a chance, he walked away while all contestants from Team Total Drama and Team WWE brawled on. The matchup between both teams were fast and furious as ever.

Mostly, the rest of the members of team WWE were ganging up on Total Drama's biggest member, B. He was trying to fight every member of team WWE off, but they kept on ganging up on him, just pushing and pummeling him every second they could get until he was close to the ropes.

 **Byron Saxton:** Uh-oh, it's not looking very good for B!

 **Tom Phillips:** He could be this close to getting out of here!

With no hope to escape, B embraced for the worst.

But out of nowhere, Beardo ended up coming to his rescue by aggressively pushing Adam Rose, King Barrett, MVP, Bo Dallas, Konnor and Viktor out of the way. Beardo actually got a good pop, showing a bit of his strength.

 **Corey Graves:** Looks like B's got some unlikely help for sure!

 **Tom Phillips:** Beardo pushing everyone like brick walls!

 **Byron Saxton:** With his hair, he could definitely be the 'biggest' man in the match!

Unfortunately, he couldn't catch his breath for long as Adam Rose ended up hopping on him and started messing Beardo's hair around.

That proved to be a fortunate move for Rose, but yet unfortunate as both Luke Harper and Erick Rowan teamed up to lift both Rose and Beardo over the top and onto the floor, eliminating them!

 **Corey Graves:** Uh-oh, we got a double kill!

 **Byron Saxton:** Both Rose and Beardo are gone!

 **2nd Elimination: Adam Rose (Team WWE); Eliminated by: Erick Rowan and Luke Harper**

 **3rd Elimination: Beardo (Team Total Drama); Eliminated by: Erick Rowan and Luke Harper**

After Rose and Beardo both left ringside. The action continued as both Ennui and Crimson started putting on a clinic against team WWE.

Their first target of course, was Brodus Clay. The mastodon tried his best to give those two a noggin knocker, but shocking enough, the two goths didn't feel any pain whatsoever. In fact, they didn't feel any pain at all.

 **Tom Phillips:** Well, this is shocking!

 **Corey Graves:** You kidding? Nothing hurts those freaks!

Brodus Clay tried to hit them with yet another noggin knocker, but that only made Crimson and Ennui mad.

So in response, the two kicked Brodus right by his knees, which forced the mastodon to go down. With Brodus down, the two connected the big man with a double snap DDT for good measure!

 **Byron Saxton:** Excellent double DDT by the Goths!

 **Corey Graves:** These two ain't normal for sure.

Meanwhile, Bo Dallas managed to surprise Sam with a belly-to-belly suplex after being hammered by back shots.

With the gamer down, Bo Dallas managed to show off a little bit by getting through the ropes, and taking another victory lap. Of course, it was much to the annoyance of the WWE Universe.

 **Tom Phillips:** I think Bo's having a good time.

 **Corey Graves:** What a blowhard. He didn't win the Rumble yet and now he's already celebrating.

 **Byron Saxton:** *to Bo* I don't think that's probably a good idea, Bo!

And then, Bo finally got back in the ring with his back turned.

Which proved to be fatal as Noah and Emma teamed up to get Bo Dallas over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to cheers.

 **Byron Saxton:** Well, it looks like Noah and Emma don't Bo-lieve!

 **Corey Graves:** Too bad. See ya, Bo-hard.

 **4th Elimination: Bo Dallas (Team WWE); Eliminated by: Noah and Emma**

After Bo started whining ringside in result of his elimination, the action started to continue.

Leonard was caught in a huge one-on-one faceoff with Carlito. The wannabe wizard with a fake white goatee decided to use his so-called 'magic' on the former United States Champion.

 **Leonard:** *to Carlito* You shall not pass, for I am about to eliminate you! Celsius de eliminatus!

Suddenly, Leonard started waving his wand at Carlito's face, much to the annoyance and laughter to the WWE Universe.

 **Tom Phillips:** What's going on here?

 **Corey Graves:** Leonard's being a dumbass, that's what.

 **Byron Saxton:** I guess someone should remind him he can't do magic.

Carlito wasn't pleased at all as he brought out an apple and chewed on it.

And before anyone knew what happened...

...

...

...Carlito spit the apple around Leonard's face in response!

 **Byron Saxton:** Ouch! He had it coming.

 **Corey Graves:** No kidding. That was cool.

Leonard was blinded all because of the apple spit.

And that proved to be a mistake as Carlito tossed the 'wizard' over the top rope and onto the floor in elimination.

 **Tom Phillips:** And Leonard is gone!

 **Corey Graves:** Someone call Peter Jackson on the phone so he can come get this Hobbit reject off the floor.

 **5th Elimination: Leonard (Team Total Drama); Eliminated by: Carlito**

After Leonard's departure, Gerry tried to get Konnor in the turnbuckle with a running splash, but Konnor ended up moving out of the way, leaving Gerry to hit the turnpost in a nasty way.

 **Byron Saxton:** Well, that was a mistake for Gerry!

 **Corey Graves:** I think he got his five senses knocked out of him.

With his tennis rival nowhere in sight to help him, Gerry was about to expect the worst.

As he stood in the middle of the ring, both Konnor and Viktor rushed right at him altogether and hit a violent Fall of Man on him!

 **Byron Saxton:** Ooooh! What a vicious Fall of Man!

 **Tom Phillips:** I think he might need to have plastic surgery to reconnect his jaw back together!

As Gerry began slumping on the floor, Konnor and Viktor were looking to throw him out when all of a sudden...

...

...

...Pete came in and swung his tennis racket at the Ascension, hitting them both successfully.

 **Corey Graves:** Whoa, look at that old fart go!

 **Tom Phillips:** Pete showing he's still has some fight left for him!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, despite being an old guy.

 **Pete:** *to the Ascension* Get your hands off my frenemy! He's mine and mine only!

As he swung his racket, the Ascension moved out of the way.

Instead, the racket hit Gerry, in which he flopped himself over the top rope and down onto the floor instantly!

 **Byron Saxton:** Well, that was unfortunate!

 **Corey Graves:** Sucks to be Gerry! He's gone!

 **6th Elimination: Gerry (Team Total Drama); Eliminated by: Pete**

Shaking it off a bit from the impact, Gerry looked up to his tennis rival in shock!

 **Gerry:** *to Pete* What the heck's your problem?!

 **Pete:** *to Gerry* Don't blame me! I was trying to hit the freaks with face-paint!

 **Tom Phillips:** A little friction between the two men?

 **Corey Graves:** It's not surprising since they still frickin' hate each other! I mean, come on.

However, while Pete was distracted, this left The Ascension to capitalize.

While he wasn't looking, both Konnor and Viktor ended up giving Pete a double clothesline, which sent him over the top and onto the floor.

 **Byron Saxton:** Well, see ya later, Pete!

 **Corey Graves:** The Ascension pulling double duty at the battle royal!

 **Tom Phillips:** Looks like both Pete and Gerry are gone!

 **7th Elimination: Pete (Team Total Drama); Eliminated by: Konnor & Viktor**

As the Tennis Rivals were busy, both Konnor and Viktor decided to do the foolish thing by laughing down on both Pete and Gerry.

But it was a foolish mistake for the two as one of the members from Team Total Drama stood before him. That member was B.

 **Byron Saxton:** Oh man, I wouldn't laugh if I were them!

 **Corey Graves:** I think the Ascension just dug their grave deeper.

As the two turned around, B grabbed both the Ascension's necks tightly.

Using the power and force that he contained, the silent genius mightily shoved Konnor and Viktor over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating both from the battle royal!

 **Tom Phillips:** And B takes both men out of the ring!

 **Corey Graves:** I gotta admit, he's really dominating so far, and he just proved it!

 **Byron Saxton:** That's all for the longest reigning NXT Tag Team Champs!

 **8th Elimination: Konnor (Team WWE); Eliminated by: B**

 **9th Elimination: Viktor (Team WWE) Eliminated by: B**

So far, the momentum was on Team Total Drama. With the battle royal between Team WWE at its core, this battle royal between the two teams was about to become very interesting. And it wasn't gonna stop until there would be only one left standing.

 _ **To be continued next chapter!**_

* * *

 **Ooooh, yeah.**

 **I really hate for this to stop right here, but I figured that would keep the entire drama going. So far, there's only nine people out of this battle royal so far:**

 **Heath Slater, Adam Rose, Beardo, Bo Dallas, Leonard, Gerry, Pete, Konnor and Viktor.**

 **Trust me, it's about to get a lot more interesting in the preshow battle royal. Of course, it'll either be a two or a three-parter, but regardless, it's definitely gonna be something else. So do what you normally do: Read, leave feedbacks and subscribe. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now. AND YA CAN'T... TEACH... THAT!**


	2. Ch 2: Preshow Battle Royal Kickoff, Pt 2

**Total Drama vs. WWE: The War To Survivor Series  
**

 **Chapter 2: The PreShow Battle Royal Kickoff, Part 2  
**

 **Summary: It's the 29th annual Survivor Series where only the strong survive! But this year will be different since Team WWE will face off against Team Total Drama in one epic crossover with twists and turns you will never see coming? Which team will survive? You decide!  
**

 **Rated T for violence and language.**

 **I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners. Total Drama is owned Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, and World Wrestling Entertainment and its wrestlers are owned by its chairman, Vince McMahon.  
**

* * *

The carnage between both teams was growing very bigger as time went on.

Mostly, the faceoff between Apollo Crews and Baron Corbin was getting to a standstill. But it got cut short when Baron Corbin raked Apollo in the eyes!

 **Tom Phillips:** Ooh, a rake between the eyes!

 **Byron Saxton:** That definitely caught him by surprise!

With Crews blinded, Baron carried him by his shoulders, hoping to eliminate him. But instead, he went to the turnbuckle to hit Snake Eyes on Creed. While he was stunned, Baron ran to the ropes and over again, trying to surprise Apollo with a big boot.

But Apollo managed to duck down and hit Corbin with an enzugiri by surprise!

 **Byron Saxton:** An enzugiri out of nowhere by Apollo.

 **Corey Graves:** I'll tell ya, a kick like that is gonna cause a total headache for Corbin.

Meanwhile, Staci stood face to face with Carlito, who was busy chewing on an apple.

 **Staci:** *to Carlito* Oooh, is that a granny smith apple? That's so amazing! You know my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother Sheila invented Granny Smith Apples! Back then, all we had to eat was nothing but bark and-

However, Carlito suddenly got tired of hearing one of Staci's lies. So instead, Carlito swished his mouth...

...

...

...and spat some Apple pieces of Staci, blinding her to a huge response from the crowd.

 **Tom Phillips:** Well, that didn't feel cool for Staci!

 **Corey Graves:** I bet that felt cool for Carlito though!

With Staci being blinded by apple spit, Carlito capitalized by rushing at her towards the ropes, hoping to pull her off her feet by lifting her entire body over the top rope and onto the floor.

But due to Staci's weight and mass, Carlito needed a little help.

 **Corey Graves:** There's definitely no way Carlito's gonna do this!

 **Byron Saxton:** Not without some help for sure!

Luckily for Carlito, Goldust decided to get a helping hand by trying to lift Staci over the top rope. And so did Jack Swagger, followed by Shelton Benjamin, than Damien Sandow, MVP, Zack Ryder, Mojo Rawley, Matt Hardy, Fandango, Rhyno, King Barrett, Drew McIntyre and Curtis Axel.

That of course, led to a 14-on-1 elimination process. After seconds and seconds of pushing, the entire team got the overweight liar over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a huge pop!

 **Tom Phillips:** Well, that finally got her out!

 **Corey Graves:** It might have took the rest of Team WWE to take her out, but they did!

 **Byron Saxton:** Chalk one up for Team WWE!

 **10th elimination: Staci (Team Total Drama); eliminated by: Matt Hardy, Drew McIntyre, Fandango, Jack Swagger, Curtis Axel, Damien Sandow, Zack Ryder, Mojo Rawley, King Barrett, MVP, Shelton Benjamin, Rhyno, Goldust and Carlito**

Right after Staci's departure, Curtis Axel decided to take a breather after all the stamina that he'd lost from eliminating Total Drama's resident liar.

But it proved to be a huge mistake as Laurie swooped in a flying dropkick, hitting Axel perfectly as he flopped over the ropes and onto the floor in elimination!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, chalk one up for Team Total Drama while you're at it too!

 **Tom Phillips:** Consider AxelMania done for the night! He's history!

 **11th elimination: Curtis Axel (Team WWE); eliminated by: Laurie**

Curtis Axel then started throwing a fit at ringside, pissed off that he was out early like that.

After his departure, Justin Gabriel had Ennui at the turnbuckles, nailing him with a 10-punch salute.

 **Byron Saxton:** Justin Gabriel giving Ennui the 10-punch salute there.

 **Corey Graves:** If I was Justin Gabriel, I would not wanna be there right now.

Unfortunately for Gabriel, being on the middle rope was a bad place.

So Ennui managed to swat him off successfully. When Gabriel got up, he was caught out of nowhere when Crimson nailed him a leg sweep, while the same time Ennui knocked him senseless with a heel kick!

 **Tom Phillips:** Ouch! Talk about Total Elimination!

 **Corey Graves:** You might as well get Justin Gabriel a toe tag, because he's D.O.A. here.

 **Byron Saxton:** I think that'll be it for Justin!

Justin Gabriel was not moving from the impact.

With their job done, Crimson and Ennui took Gabriel's unconscious body over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him easily.

 **Byron Saxton:** Looks like I was right!

 **Corey Graves:** Consider Justin Gabriel's night done for!

 **12th elimination: Justin Gabriel (Team WWE); eliminated by: Ennui & Crimson**

After they were finished with Justin Gabriel, Brodus Clay snuck behind the goths and dropped them both with a running shoulder block!

 **Tom Phillips:** Whoa! Talk about getting hit by a Mack truck!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, and Brodus Clay became the truck. Turned both the goths into roadkill.

After he let out a huge roar to the crowd, both Crimson and Ennui immediately got up from the impact instantly.

When Brodus turned around however, the goths surprised him with a double dropkick that sent him over the top and onto the floor!

 **Byron Saxton:** Whoa, what an elimination!

 **Corey Graves:** Okay, these goths are not normal!

 **Tom Phillips:** Chalk one up for Team Total Drama!

 **13th elimination: Brodus Clay (Team WWE); eliminated by: Ennui & Crimson**

After Brodus's sudden departure, Jack Swagger ended up body slamming Emma at the center of the upper left corner.

The Real American started pumping the crowd up well enough to go to the other corner, put his hand over his heart, and shouted out:

 **Jack Swagger:** *with Crowd* WE... THE PEOPLE!

And than, he ran to the turnbuckles, hopped on the second post, and before he could hit the Swagger Bomb...

...

...

...Emma pulled out her feet in time, making Swagger eat it!

And if that wasn't enough, Noah surprised Swagger from behind with a out-of-nowhere Backstabber!

 **Tom Phillips:** Right there, Swagger eats a Backstabber!

 **Corey Graves:** He should put an ice-pack on that!

Meanwhile, Mickey did the most foolish thing by hopping on King Barrett's back and gave him a sleeperhold.

Yet it had no effect on King Barrett thanks to Mickey's very light-weight body. But Barrett was still trying to get Mickey off of him hard as he could!

 **Byron Saxton:** Look at the heart Mickey's pulling out from that maneuver!

 **Corey Graves:** Too bad this kid doesn't have brains for sure. He's making a huge mistake.

 **King Barrett:** *shouting* Somebody please get this bugger off of me!

Luckily, King Barrett managed to see Jay catch his breath next to the ropes.

Using his power, King Barrett managed to clothesline Jay over the top rope and onto the floor, while also flipping Mickey over the ropes, taking both of the Adversity Twins out of the match in one swoop!

 **Corey Graves:** Told ya it was a mistake!

 **Tom Phillips:** It's all over for Jay and Mickey there!

 **14th elimination: Mickey (Team Total Drama); eliminated by: King Barrett  
**  
 **15th elimination: Jay (Team Total Drama); eliminated by: King Barrett**

After King Barrett had done his signature "BOOM!" phrase with his elbow (much to the disdain of the fans), Samey (Sammy) was trying to escape out of the Million Dollar Dream that was locked in by Ted DiBiase.

The tighter Ted held onto the hold, the faster Sammy was this close to passing out in point of view. She was struggling to fight back but to no use. The only thing she could do is to raise her foot up backwards and nut kick him, but with the hold still on her, her legs was being so close to weak!

 **Byron Saxton:** He's got that Million Dollar Dream!

 **Corey Graves:** Shades of his hall-of-fame father, The Million Dollar Man!

 **Tom Phillips:** There's no way for Samey to get out now!

Luckily for Samey, she found a way to get out of the hold.

So she and Ted ended up going over the ropes, but yet, Samey hooked his arm and leg on the ropes! Which meant that Ted ended up letting go of her as he plummeted to the floor in elimination!

 **Byron Saxton:** Well, that's one way to get out of the hold.

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, and it cost Ted big time for sure. No pay day for him!

 **16th elimination: Ted DiBiase (Team WWE); eliminated by: Sammy**

Samey managed to recover at the apron, but couldn't get the chance to when all of a sudden...

...

...

...

...Amy came rolling in and pushed her sister off the apron to a bunch of loud boos.

 **Tom Phillips:** Oh, come on now!

 **Corey Graves:** Unfortunately, Samey didn't see her sister coming!

 **Tom Phillips:** That's gotta be a tough break for Samey.

 **17th elimination: Sammy (Team Total Drama); eliminated by: Amy**

As chants of 'bulls**t' began to fly across the arena directed at Amy, the evil step-sister took her sweet time to taunt down at her sister from inside the ring.

 **Amy:** *to Samey* How does it feel now, Sparemy? Not so tough now?

 **Samey:** *to Amy* How dare you!

With a smirk, Amy managed to turn around to find the next guy she was gonna hit.

But before she could do that, Samey managed to yank Amy's arm from ringside, trying her best to pull her evil twin sister over the top ropes.

 **Amy:** *shouting to Samey* Hey, get off my arm, Sparemy!

 **Byron Saxton:** Looks like Sammy's not taking her elimination very well!

 **Tom Phillips:** Well, who can blame her?

 **Corey Graves:** *smirking* I pretty much can.

Suddenly, Santino Marella and El Torito saw the whole thing by themselves. They weren't pleased how Samey was eliminated like that.

So with added strength, the master of the Cobra and the Los Matadores mascot decided to team up by pulling Amy over the top rope and onto the floor to a bunch of cheers.

 **Corey Graves:** *complaining* Oh come on, was that really fair?

 **Byron Saxton:** Now Amy's gone too!

 **Tom Phillips:** That should be even for the twins now!

 **18th elimination: Amy (Team Total Drama); eliminated by: Santino Marella & El Torito**

As both Amy and Samey were both being held back by the referees trying not to have a cat-fight from happening, El Torito started shaking his hips while Santino performed his little air trombone pose much to the delight of fans.

Unfortunately for them, they also brought both Crimson and Ennui's attention.

 **Corey Graves:** *to Santino and El Torito* You might not wanna turn around, guys.

 **Tom Phillips:** Apparently, I don't think they seem pleased by Santino and Torito's celebration!

As they turned around, they were horrified by the cold, emotionless stares the goths were giving them.

But yet, they still managed to stay brave about. While El Torito was scraping his foot like an actual bull, Santino brought out his signature Cobra sock and inserted his right arm inside it. Then, he lightly chopped his forearm and elbow socket, forming it into a little Cobra!

 **Santino Marella:** *shouting* COBRAAAAAAA!

As Santino began to strike...

 _*BOOM!*_

Crimson blasted him with a superkick that sent Santino Marella tumbling towards the ropes!

 **Byron Saxton:** Yikes! That's gonna hurt!

El Torito became more unlucky as Ennui grabbed him by the horns.

And then, Ennui picked him up Gorilla Press-style and threw him towards Santino, who managed to catch him. But it was only for a little while as Ennui hit a bicycle kick to El Torito's back, in which the momentum sent both El Torito and Santino over the top ropes and onto the floor with a huge pop.

 **Corey Graves:** And the goths strike again!

 **Tom Phillips:** Talk about killing two birds with one stone! Ennui did just that to Torito and Santino!

 **19th elimination: El Torito (Team WWE); eliminated by: Ennui  
**  
 **20th elimination: Santino Marella (Team WWE); eliminated by: Ennui**

After El Torito and Santino's departure, the entire carnage continued as 40 men continued to brawl.

It wouldn't be any longer before one team was gonna be left standing. With the goths dominating so far, the momentum was definitely on Team Total Drama. If that is, if they can hold it in for long 'til the end.

 _ **To be continued next chapter!**_

* * *

 **Oh, man. Things just got real for sure! Crimson and Ennui are so far dominating! I wouldn't wanna be anyone that tries to go through them next!**

 **Anyway, let's see the eliminations so far!**

 **Heath Slater, Adam Rose, Beardo, Bo Dallas, Leonard, Gerry, Pete, Konnor, Viktor, Staci, Curtis Axel, Justin Gabriel, Brodus Clay, Mickey, Jay, Ted DiBiase, Sammy, Amy, El Torito and Santino Marella.**

 **Will Crimson and Ennui continue to dominate the rest of the Rumble? Will anyone eliminate them for good? You know what to do, bronies! Read, leave feedbacks and subscribe. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! Woo Woo Woo, you know it!**


End file.
